QJY-88
Not to be confused with the Type 88 Sniper The QJY-88, also known as the Type 88 LMG, is a 5.8x42mm Chinese light machine gun designed in the late 1980s by China North Industries Corporation, otherwise known as Norinco. It was intended to replace the obsolete Type 67 Machine Gun in service with the PLA. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the QJY-88 is the primary Support kit weapon for the PLA. It has a large magazine, decent firepower, and a moderate fire rate with medium recoil. It cannot be aimed down sights, just like the M249 or PKM, and it therefor relatively ineffective at range. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the QJU88 can be found off of dead MEC enemies in the final mission: Ghost Town. In multiplayer, it is the default light machine gun issued to the MEC Support kit. It features a 150 round box magazine (with 300 rounds in reserve). It has a good fire rate, range and power, but lacks in accuracy, so farther targets will be harder to kill. It can kill in about 10 or so hits. Like all LMGs, it has a long reload, but this is balanced by its large capacity. File:BFBC_QJU88.jpg|The QJU88 in Battlefield: Bad Company on Final Ignition. File:BFBC_QJU88_IS.jpg|The QJU88's iron sights in Battlefield: Bad Company. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, the Type 88 LMG (in-game name) is quite common among Russian Army soldiers and Bolivian Militiamen, and is very effective due to its low recoil and large magazine. In multiplayer, the Type 88 LMG is the third light machine gun issued to the Medic kit requiring 8,600 points to unlock. Its magazine is on the larger side, with 200 rounds in it. It has relatively controllable recoil and is a great weapon for continuous suppressing fire. The Type 88 LMG is extremely similar to and nearly outclassed by the PKM, which has a higher damage per shot at the expense of magazine size. BC2 Type 88.png|The Type 88 LMG at Cold War in Squad Deathmatch. BC2 Type 88 IS.png|The Type 88 LMG's iron sights. 700px-Type88BC2.JPG|The Type 88 LMG with a Red Dot Sight at Nelson Bay in Rush. Type88LMGStatsBC2.png|The Type 88 LMG's in-game stats evaluation Battlefield Play4Free The 'QJY-88 '''is a buyable LMG featured in ''Battlefield Play4Free. ''It boasts a large magazine of 140 rounds and high damage. It costs 980 for unlimited use and features a black paint, instead of the standard elite tan paint. QJY88StatsP4F.png|The QJY-88's in-game stats evaluation BFP4F QJY-88.jpg|The QJY-88 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4F QJY-88 Sights.jpg|The QJY-88's ironsights. Battlefield 3 In ''Battlefield 3, the Type 88 LMG is a confirmed Light Machine Gun. It can be equipped with a deployable bipod. In multiplayer, the weapon will be available first to UK and AUS players who pre-order the Physical Warfare version of the Limited Edition game,Battlefield 3 Limited Edition: Physical Warfare Pack available for preorder in the UK - Battlefield Blog, retrieved May 23rd, 2011 but can be unlocked in due progression for players without the Physical Warfare pack. Trivia *It is unusual that the Type 88 LMG is the standard Russian machine gun in the campaign of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 due to the PKM - which is made and used by the Russian Military - fulfilling that role in the first Battlefield: Bad Company, considering it was the MEC's standard LMG in the previous game. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the weapon had the same damage as the PKM before a patch reduced it, however it is balanced due to the fact the PKM has 100 rounds with higher damage and the Type 88 LMG having 200 rounds with lower damage. Videos [[Video:TYPE 88 LMG|thumb|300px|left|Gameplay of the Type 88 LMG in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Nelson Bay on Conquest mode.]] External links *QJY-88 on Wikipedia *QJY-88 on Modern Firearms References Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free